


The Mistress of the Powers

by Menasay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Boys, Bisexuality, Bondage, Ejaculation, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Jealous Kill, Love, Lust, M/M, Multi, Original Character multiship, Other, Sadomasochism, Yaoi, cum, ropes, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Menasay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main character (which is, yes, an OC) falls in love with two of the Powers, and in the end she must choose which she wishes to stay with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ludwig ist Germany

It was a normal day like any other when a young female named Adamina walked into a bar. The young female was wearing a long red dress. Her long, brunette locks in the front casually bounced lightly, the rest being up in her ponytail. Heads turned and caught her graceful strut as she made her way to the stools infront of the bar. There she took her seat, placing a twenty on the table, "I'll take two Nuclear Rainbows." 

 

This got an odd look from the man to her right, and she took great notice of this. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes, his military-like hat placed upon the table with little care. Adamina blushed deeply, what gorgeous locks of hair he had- and not only that those inspiring blue eyes, she knew she had to have him. And, oddly enough they were now just both staring at each other- blue eyes to blue eyes locked in an awkwardly matched glance. The man's brow was raised, but it showed that he wouldn't back down from her gaze. Adamina finally withdrew from the eye-battle and looked to the bartender who sat both of her drinks down. She smiled and lifted the first one, index and middle finger wrapped finely around the small, thin line of glass which trailed down to the base. 

Her tongue slipped from her mouth and coursed her upper lip barely before retreating into the opening mouth as she sipped the drink down her gullet. The blonde had not pulled his gaze, watching barely buzzedily drunk. His eyes had widened a small fraction at seeing her tongue do that against her pale-pink lips. Pulling his eyes away finally he drew his beer to his mouth again, him being on his forth one. He resituated himself in his seat weakly then took another drink once again. Adamina's eyes lit up with interest further as she looked to him, watching his movements and downing of another large can of beer. She found herself sliding her tongue around the edge of the glass in an unbarable want, her lower stomach clentching tightly with hunger. The man caught her actions in a swift glance as he began to get up from his seat, leaving the empty can there and grabbing his hat. 

He headed for the door. Adamina frowned then finished her drink before she rushed after him, leaving her one drink there. "Sir! Please wait," she called out. The hunger was so overwhelming, she had to do everything in order to get him. He looked back to her and spoke allowed, "I am not interested in prostitutes." Ouch, Adamina's pride was poked HARD and she pursed her lips before replying, "I am not a whore, Sir." He looked back at her with confusion on his face before he headed for the alleyway to escape her tantalizing eyes. 

Adamina allowed a small audible sigh to escape her lips before she followed him, pulling from her pocket a small bottle and cloth. Upon gaining both items she opened the small bottle simply and poured the entirety of the liquid upon it. She tossed the small bottle aside then swiftly ran up to him. Just as the man was about to object to anymore of her advances, turning around to do so he was slammed nose and mouth first with the chloroform rag. His eyes widened before he began to fall forward. Adamina grabbed him quick, damn was he heavy. Upon trashing the cloth she pulled him back towards the sidewalk. There she waved down a cab, pulled her husband as she called him, into the cab with her and headed for her home.

Once home, Adamina called for her butler - a young man with glasses and soft, golden brown hair that had a single, long curled hair which never seemed to shed. He came quickly to the door with only a small amount of surprise to see her dragging in a huge blonde man. Adamina smiled brightly then told him to take the blonde man into her room and tie him up, and also to give him some muscle relaxers so he cannot escape if he wakes. The man nodded before Adamina added, "Oh, and Matthew, please make sure he's.. ready." Matthew smiled simply then pulled the blonde up and drug him off.

Adamina, being tickled pink by the turn of events walked into her kitchen, grabbing whipped cream, cherries, a banana, sprinkles, strawberry syrup and a wash cloth, placing them all onto the large dining table before she walked off to another cupboard, taking out aphrodisiac candles and incense sticks. She giggled to herself then smirked, grabbing a box of blue pills and finally a box of red ones. Once she had everything gathered up she headed towards her bedroom.

Unfortunatly, Adamina was met with the awkward sight of Matthew and the blonde tusseling about due to the newcomer waking too soon. Matthew backed off a bit when she came in.

Adamina perked her brow seeing the blondes face and his next words, "Release me at once!" Her eyes panned to Matthew before they narrowed lightly. Matthew's eyes widened and he rushed out of the room, closing the door behind himself. "You won't be going anywhere Mr-" "My name is Ludwig!" "....Mr. Ludwig." Adamina smirked, locking the door with its pad lock before she went over to him and removed his shirt then tied him up to the large pole in her room.

Adamina's jaw dropped open when she saw her captive bare chested like this. Ludwig looked away thinking angry thoughts and wondering just how in the hell he had gotten into this situation. Once he was tied nice and tight on the pole Adamina walked to her bed and got out the aphrodisiac candles and scent sticks. She set the two candles on her dresser drawer each beside the heart shaped lamp. From there she lit them then set up the incense sticks on their appropriet burner sets.

Ludwig watched her actions, partially curious and half groggy. He felt as though all his strength and will to fight had been sapped, this was probably due to the chloroform still being in his system mixed with the muscle relaxants. Adamina had lit the incense, which were beginning to burn slowly, the candles scent already making Ludwig wrinkle his nose and cough lightly, his body feeling warm. Adamina now proceeded to set out the food items on the dresser before she waked back to Ludwig. His eyes immidiatly swarmed up to hers, blush apparent upon his cheeks from his own embarrassment.

Adamina smiled then stradled him, placing her lips to his....

His eyes widened before they slowly closed. Her taste was heavenly to him, the sweet liquor of whatever she had drank before still resting against her lips. The smell in the room grew stronger, causing Ludwig to shift uncomfortably, his erection pressing up against Adamina's panties. She moaned out against his lips and wiggled her lower half against him. He allowed a grunt out of his lips, his arms pulling with much anticipation against the rope until it finally snapped.

Ludwig's expression changed once he was free, a long smirk appearing on his face before he pulled Adamina up in his arms, walking her forward then pushing her onto the bed. Her eyes widened in surprise before she watched his eyes search around her room. Holy fuck, what was he looking for? His eyes stopped on a hat and crop pair in her opened closet. He kicked his own shoes off then removed his pants with haste. He put the hat on then grabbed the crop in his hand and turned to her.

"I hope you're ready," he spoke in a cocky tone. Oh man was he a catch! Adamina's eyes widened as she sat up and looked to him. Holy fuck! He was ... SEXY. He walked to her in a graceful tone then grabbed her by her ankle, flipping her onto her back in a swift, strong jerk before he brought the crop to her ass. "This is what bad girls who drug me get!" Adamina gasped at the sudden pain before she moaned out.

"You naughty girl," chided Ludwig as he tossed the crop away then crawled on the bed beside her, using her wrist this time to pull her onto her back before he slid his black thong down . "Suck it," he added with a dark, forceful, and loud tone. Adamina blushed, looked up to his eyes, searched them before she gripped the base where blonde hairs coiled at softly, then slid his cock into her mouth. Ludwig laid his head back, still looking down at her as a groan came from his barely parted lips.

Adamina couldn't help herself, reaching between her legs as she sucked his lengthy member, her own fingers coursing her satin panties before she slid them in, using two fingers to fuck herself. Ludwig felt the movement of his interlopper and swatted her hand. She gasped and stopped, looking up at him, now swirling her tongue around. He shook his head then said with anger and dominance, "Don't touch yourself." She nodded as much as she could then continued to slide her head up and down, sucking and massaging him with her tongue.

Ten, seemingly long minutes went by before Ludwig grabbed the back of her head and began to shove himself forcefully down her throat, fucking her mouth with swift back and forth movements of his hips. Adamina's eyes widened and watered before he finally pulled back and came all over her face. Luckily she had closed her eyes before he had done so. With a small sigh she pulled off her dress and wiped her face then tossed it into a basket near her closet. Ludwig watched her then laid down, his cock still at full attention.

Adamina stood and pulled her panties down, tossing them away aswell before she crawled onto him, setting down on his cock. She let out a loud moan, feeling deep in her dark places so fully filled. Ludwig's head slammed back against the pillows giving a deep groan. His hands slid to her hips before he began to buck his hips against hers, thrusting hard inside of her. A wet sloshing noise came from the lustful thrusting as Adamina bounced her hips against his, the two becoming one at each movement.

"Pl-please, please Mr. Ludwig.." The two paused in their thrusts, staring at each other directly in the eyes. Ludwig perked a brow at her then placed his hand on her chest, forcefully pushing her backwards. His cock jerked out with her warm fluids on it as she fell back before he crawled onto her, pushing her legs apart the forcefully shoving himself back in. His thrusts were quickened, his tongue hanging out like a horny dog. Adamina moaned out loudly, gripping her fingers into the bed sheets wildly.

"O-oh ye-yes Ludwig! Yes!!" Even though she was moaning loudly she spoke out again. Ludwig rolled his eyes as he thrusted into her before he leaned down, kissing her sharply, pushing his tongue in between her lips.

She swirled her tongue around his, arms shifting up around his neck. Her face flushed deep red when his eyes opened and met hers, locking, darkening. Holy fuck, what was he thinking now? Pulling his lips away from hers he licked them then chuckled. "You look scared." "I-I..." She stammered, seeing how strong both his dominance and sheer german accent was. "You should be..."

She blinked confusedly before he pulled out of her then switched her over onto her stomach. After that he used a single arm, sliding it under her then pushing her up, having her pull herself up into doggy. He chuckled again then slid his thumb over her dripping wet pussy. The wetness etched onto his thumb before he pressed it into her asshole. Adamina let out a loud painful moan as his thumb entered into her,"N-Ngh Lu-Ludwig..." She was silenced by a thrust in from his cock to her pussy, filling her once again.

"Ah-AHHH ohhhhh!!!" She moaned out again as Ludwig gripped her hips and thrusted hard and fast. "AH-ah-ah! More, gimmie more Ludwig!" She pleaded before he sped up even more, thrusting as deep and hard as he possibly could. "Ah- ah i'm gonna.. Mi-Miss I'm gonna!!" "Ahhnn cu-cumming too!" One last hard thrust and Ludwig filled her with his liquid hot seed. "Ahhhnnnnnn!!!" Adamina moaned out before her body forced all her muscles to go ragged, her body hitting the bed with a soft thud. Ludwig breathed out hard as he pushed himself to fall beside her, panting out.


	2. Feliciano, Lovino è Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seduction and a small slice of BDSM happen in this chapter! The Italy brothers are quite fun!

"Come on Feliciano! This is the place!" "O-Okay, co-coming, Lovino!" Two men wearing the exact same outfits, and not only that they looked like almost exact twins other than their eyes. They walked up to the door and knocked. Upon hearing this Adamina blinked her eyes opened. She glanced around her home quietly. It had been two days since her lustful episode with Ludwig, and he had went home yesterday, after taking her number - saying he was needed for some sort of war. Adamina let out a yawn at the second batch of knocks on her door as she got up and got dressed.

After such she unzipped her upper shirt and headed for the door, answering it. "Uh-uhm, ma'am you ordered the twin fuck?" "We're trying to make some money because we don't have any!" "Shut up Feliciano!" The twin with green-brown eyes chided his brother loudly and glared at him before he looked back to Adamina. "Yes I did, come inside boys."

Adamina opened the door further and pushed her back to it, moving out of the way. "Is-Is that what you'll be wearing?" "No. Let us go change." "Okay, the bathroom is the second door down that hall," she pointed and with such Lovino drug Feliciano away to go change. Adamina watched them disappear down the hallway before she walked into her own bedroom, using the small pink band she had placed on her arm to tie up her hair once more.

Upon turning around she was greeted with four eyes....

"How's this for a start," Lovino asked as Feliciano added, "Are we good enough for you?" "Heehee," Adamina giggled to herself before she walked to her closet and grabbed two props, a fake gun and a different crop from the one Ludwig had found before and also two sets of black gloves.. She walked back to them. "Loose the shirts, and necklaces... oh and I need you two to be dominant bad boys, okay?" "Just how we practiced, Feliciano, okay," reminded Lovino as he removed his tie and shirt then undid his necklace, setting it with his stuff. Feliciano did the same before he and his twin brother were handed the weapons and gloves.

The two immidiatly went into a ruthless look after putting on the gloves. Lovino got this dark, sinister and psychopathic look about him while Feliciano awkwardly put his trigger on the gun and looked at Adamina with Lovino. The two of them took the gold with those sinister looks before Adamina reacted as if she was scared, "D-don't hurt me!" Feliciano almost broke character but Lovino looked at him with reassurence before he and him both walked towards Adamina as she sat down on her bed and crawled backwards.

The two continued towards her, crawling onto the bed with their 'weapons' before Feliciano pointed his gun at her, Lovino adding words to the gesture, "Strip down or we'll kill you." All Feliciano could do was add a startled and stuttered, "Ye-yeah!" As Adamina began to give a look of disbelief to Feliciano, Lovino smacked her on the arm with the crop, "NOW." Adamina nodded then stood, slowly removing her clothes until she was down to her black panties and bra.  
Lovino proceeded to stand from the bed and examine her before he swatted her ass with the crop. She immidiatly fell forward, placing her hands on the bed, "Ye-Yes Master?" "Lovino." "Ye-Yes Master Lovino?" "You have such a nice supple ass I think it deserves a spankin'. Feliciano, remove her panties please." "Yes sir," quickly replied Feliciano as he set the gun down away from Adamina's grasp and walked behind her, slipping his fingers through the two ties on each sides. He pulled the one of the free strings and they simply slipped off and hit the floor under her.  
Feliciano blushed deeply then moved back and looked to his brother who drew the crop back then slapped it onto her ass once, then twice, and finally three times. Adamina cried out with each hit before she finally fell forward. "Don't tell me you are done already! You little slut, wiggle you're butt for me!" "Yes Master Lovino," after such a reply she did as told, wiggling her ass back and forth. "It is a very nice ass, yes Master Feliciano?" "Ye-yes!"

Adamina kept her eyes forward before Feliciano walked around and crawled back on the bed. She sat up and watched him undo his pants then boxers, pulling his mostly soft member out. "Suck his dick, slut," Lovino commanded before he brought the crop down on her back. She kept herself from making noise the best she could although she still did, a small yelping noise escaped her lips before she got back into the bent over doggie style she had been in before, wrapping her fingers around the base of Feliciano's cock before she took his full length into her mouth and gave a suck, sliding her tongue around it swiftly.

Lovino watched this for a moment before he undid his own pants and boxers, sliding them down then kicking them away. He stroked his cock and watched her suck off Feliciano and once he was finally fully stiff he walked to Adamina's backside, pulling her panties aside and roughly shoving himself in. Luckily, she had been wet and it was an easy push it, especially since she had taken Ludwig's dick previously days before. A small moan parted her lips before she went back to sucking and licking up an down Feliciano's cock.  
Feliciano groaned out, panting slightly already, he wasn't exactly the most mustered man out there. Lovino pulled out a couple moments later then swatted her ass with his hand. "You're good and wet, go fuck you're other Master." She looked back at him before she crawled back onto the bed then pulled her panties away, sliding her wet pussy onto Feliciano's twitching cock. She blushed a bit, seeing his blush before she began to ride him, sliding her own hands up and taking off her bra then grabbing her own tits and rubbing them.  
Lovino watched this for a second then climbed behind her, pushing her down a bit then using his gloved hand he pulled some of the goopy cum from the fucking frontier and lubed up her asshole. Feliciano groaned out and panted harder as he moved Adamina's hands away from her own tits and rubbed them, pulling at her nipples. She moaned loudly when Lovino slid two of his gloved fingers into her asshole, penetrating her roughly and fucking her with them. Feliciano pushed his head up some and kissed her, his own hips jerking to meet hers with the force thrusts of Lovino's fingers. "Lo-Lovino I- I can't take-," warned Feliciano as he was about 3/4th's away from release.  
Lovino looked to his twin before he pulled his fingers out and shoved his cock in, taking Adamina by her hips and thrusting hard and fast. Pants, groans and moans mixed as each of their bodies became wet with sweat, in the chain of bodily fucking. Finally Feliciano slammed his head back against the bed, Adamina moaning out and throwing her head back with Lovino following her reaction, cumming deep inside her ass. Feliciano filled her pussy and her own hot sticky wet cum mixed with his.


	3. Francis est France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to a dance club and meeting with a man the two end up back at his place for just desserts.

It had been a week since she had been with Feliciano and Lovino, she had paid them and sent them on their way. Feliciano apologizing repeatedly for cumming inside of her. She just shook her head and waved goodbye as Lovino drug him away. Since it had been awhile she decided she'd go to the club and hang out there for a bit. She threw on something she believed was cute and headed out.

Upon getting to the club she began to dance, the music blaring loudly. A man greeted her on the dance floor, dancing behind her in his own 'casual' clothes.

 

The man had blonde hair and blue eyes. His blonde lucks were curly and about medium length. As the techno song came to an end the man handed her a rose from a vase he had stolen from. However, his looks only cued to remind her of someone else. Upon being able to see him as the colorful lights spun around she shook her head at the rose. "I can't i'm sorry." "I insist, Mademoiselle." She blushed and took the rose, placing it behind her ear, "Thank you."  
He smiled at her brightly as the next song started, a vibrant beat the DJ cooked up for those sexual song lovers. Adamina blinked when the curly blonde haired man gripped her hips and began to grind on her. Hot holy fuck. She licked her lips in temptation, placing her arms around his neck and grinding back into him. As the beat swam in its own erotic, trance texture the charming blonde smirked deviously, leaning his head in and softly smelling Adamina's sweet scent.  
"Je veux faire l'amour avec vous."  
"Really," grinned Adamina, "Je veux te baiser jusqu'à ce que vous cum."  
The mans eyes widened and he took a step back, regaining his composure before he mirrored her grin then nodded towards the bar. He, and Adamina went to the bar, sitting down. "I'll take a glass of you're most expensive Champagne." "I'll have an Enigma." The bartender nodded to them both and headed off to get their drinks. Adamina smiled then looked back to the curly blonde haired man, "My name is Adamina, and yours?" "Francis Bonnefoy, Mademoiselle Adamina." The bartender returned with their drinks then took their money before he walked off to serve the other customers.  
"You dance quite well, Francis."  
"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."  
"Not so bad? I am the Goddess of dance!"  
Francis let out a soft chuckle as Adamina picked up her drink and took a large gulp off of it. Adamina's eyes closed as she allowed the cold fluid down her throat, her thoughts were caught off guard by the man whose voice was very unlike the others. Upon setting her drink back down, a frown took the place of the once cocky smirk. Francis saw the pain spread acrossed her. "Are you okay-" His question was caught off by a vague, and fake smile from Adamina, "I'm fine." Something was indeed troubling her but she wouldn't say, she had to remember that she lived for the moment.  
The blue eyed man smiled then took a drink of his own champagne before he reached out and caressed the side of her cheek. The fake smile changed to real and she swallowed down the insufficent unhappiness. She raised her own hand and placed it over his, moving her thumb back and forth before whispering, "We should go dance more." Francis nodded a bit then took her hand in his and drew her back onto the dance floor.  
Adamina swept away the thoughts of the other man she had only had for one night, pushing them even further away with each gulp of the poisonous liquor. Francis on the other hand had a great time. In the end Francis offered her to come back to his place and she obliged, following him home with her hand in his. She had placed herself in a drunken blindness, following the current her life so willingly gave.  
Upon reaching Francis' house the two unclothed, heading into his bedroom, leaving a line of clothes all over the floor to it. Adamina lied herself back, sliding her hand down Francis' back, her eyes closed so some of the dizziness would disipate. Her fingers trailed his smooth back muscles then slid over his bare butt, clutching for a moment as her eyes reopened and found his longingly piercing into them. He moved himself down upon her, kissing her lips softly and massaging her tongue with his own.  
A gasp released itself from her lips when Francis' right hand moved down her naked body then loomed over her soft, hairless lower region. His fingers slid lightly between her lips then pressed in, three of them digging into the warm, dark spaces that were hidden from the world. She grasped herself to his body as he continued to finger her, his left hand reaching left breast and caressing it with the utmost care. Her hands moved up into his blonde locks, sliding through their every silky fiber. He leaned in again and kissed her again, nibbling lightly on her lower lip.  
"Never knew I could feel like this..."  
Adamina softly looked up at Francis as he spoke, playing in his hair still before he kissed her again, sliding his tongue inbetween her lips and french kissing her, his tongue massaging hers. This way of making love was entirely different to Adamina, normally everything was dominance and rough, and most particularly she liked it that way- but for now, this was nice, just to be in someones embrace like this. Francis pulled his lips back, catching his breath before he moved down on her.  
She watched him, watching him going down inbetween her legs then spreading them. From there he slid his tongue gracefully over her hairless muff. Her taste was quite heavenly as he pushed his tongue in and began to slide it back and forth over her clit and opening, his fingers pulling out for allowance of this. Adamina moaned out softly, hands' fingers gripping the bed as they no longer had hair to play in. Francis smirked at his own experience as he continued his tongues twisty, pleasurable movements on her.  
As her sweet honey covered his tongue he pulled up from her, licking away bits of the clear-white cum from his lips. He smiled up at her then crawled back over her, positioning his lengthy member at the start of her warm box. Upon pressing in he groaned out. She pulled her fingers from the bedding and wrapped her arms around his neck again, moaning softly. Oh my. She gripped further, trailing her hands along his back, feeling his muscles as he pulled to begin the several thrusts that would accompany such.  
A kiss was connected again, slow rhythmatic thrusts causing the two to moan slightly. The two's eyes also entagled and entrapped one anothers but Adamina wasn't looking at Francis, his eyes reminded her so much of another; and it caused her to have to break stare, closing them tightly. Francis, being a bit confused ran a hand up and caressed her cheek as if saying it was 'okay' before he continued his thrusts, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.  
Adamina gave in, gripping him tightly, longing for release over coming the want for someone else. Francis' speed picked up as he gripped her even tighter, thrusting in deeper. Adamina finally moaned out loudly, climaxing around his thick thing. He, on the other hand pulled out, grabbing the towel that had been set aside and cumming into it instead. To which he tossed on the floor again then laid beside her, cuddling up with her and falling asleep.  
Waking up in the morning was alot easier, Adamina yawned softly and looked beside herself...

To her surprise, Francis was still there, looking to her with a smile. But then again, it was his house. "Good morning ma chère." "Good morning, Francis. What time is-" Her question was cut off as she heard her cell phone going off on the floor in the hallway. She looked away then got out of bed, going to her pants and getting her phone out.  
"Hello?" "Italien, warum hast du sie?!" Was what she heard in the background before they had noticed that someone had actually answered, "Uh, Hello?" "Lu-Ludwig," Adamina's eyes widened as she stuttered. "Oh, you actually picked up this time." "See I told you, Germany," squee'd a voice in the background through the phone. Ludwig glared at him then looked back outside his window. "Ye-Yes I did.. wh..what did you need?" "Oh well, uh- actually I'm not the one who called you." "Then whose phone is this and why are you on the line?" "Sorry, I have to go," explained Ludwig before he hung up the phone.  
"Who was that," questioned Francis as he stood in the doorway, looking at Adamina's back. She turned like a deer caught in headlights before she began to grab her clothes, putting them on swiftly, "Noone, I gotta go." Francis frowned, watching her in his black skinny jeans before he sighed and went about his daily routine.


	4. Int 1. Bad Thoughts, Bad boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rushing from Francis' house, Adamina comes acrossed someone whose more than just a voice.

Adamina rushed from Francis' house, her heart pounding from hearing Ludwig's voice over the phone. She stopped in an alleyway and gripped her shirt over her chest. "Mmm... oh fuck." She slid her own hand down her body, sliding it into her pants and panties. She was soaked, and it wasn't from last night. Just from hearing his voice got her caught up, and everything she was trying to repress flooded back. Her body temperature skyrocketed.

Upon slamming her back against the brick wall of the alleyway she slid her index and middle finger around her clit. Her opposite hand slid up her own shirt and bra, gripping her right breast. Biting her lower lip harder she kept herself from moaning out as she masturbated right there in that alleyway. She felt her fingers get covered by her own dripping wet juices but continued, it was like being in some sort of hot trance.

Her eyes closed as she breathed out, panting and moaning now before she slid her own hand from her breast and up to her own mouth, pressing. However, she wasn't alone. Her dream walked in from the right, strutting in with some latex leather clothing on. His blonde hair was slicked back like always and his blue eyes looked desirable.  


"I see someones being a bad girl." Adamina's eyes immidiatly went wide as she turned her head and pulled her hands away. Ludwig smirked widely, darkly, walking to her and kissing her roughly, tongue forcing its way in as he slid his hands down her body and undid her pants. He gave them a firm shove before he turned her around then pushed her body against the wall hard. He gave a chuckle then undid his zipper and button on his pants before undoing the one on his boxers. From there he took a kneel and placed his mouth to her buttocks, using his tongue to lick about her sex.

"O-Oh God- Ludwig!!" He narrowed his eyes then pulled back and slapped her ass, "Quiet!" She raised her own hand to her mouth again and placed it over it. He then went back to work, licking her roughly and deeply. His hand was now posed on her behind, gripping it and massaging it. His free hand had worked its way down and stroked himself to get ready. Adamina writhed against the wall, her hips grinding his tongue impulsively. Ludwig then smacked her ass again before he stood and pressed himself in between her thighs.  


"MNNPPHHFFF!!" Ludwig by FAR had the largest and thickest cock she'd ever fucked, or had fucked her. He smirked darkly and thrusted once then twice before he wrapped his arms around her neck, almost as if he was choking her out. Adamina groaned with the thrusts, she felt so filled and it wasn't anywhere done being good. Ludwig gave a grunt then placed his hands on the wall and thrusted in and out quickly, roughly and deeply. Bits of Adamina's cum hit the ground in small sloshes.  


Bang, bang, bang against the wall said Adamina's breasts before she finally copied Ludwig in putting her hands on the brick wall. From such the straight blonde haired man picked up her left leg, taking her from a more sideways approach. He kept his pace, thrusting in and out with his 12 inch long, 3 inch wide cock. Finally Adamina couldn't handle it anymore as his size and fury thrusts hit that spot and made her climax, moaning out his name loudly. Ludwig rolled his eyes, using his free hand to stop her loud groaning before he gave a few final thrusts and came into her.

He pulled out and watched her slide down onto her knees before he rebuttoned his boxers, and pants then rezipped them before he crossed his arms. "Get dressed. We need to talk." She slowly caught her breath then stood shakily, pulling her panties and pants up, reconnecting their buttons and zipping up the zipper before she turned to him. He walked off, and she followed until they came to his ride. He got on it and looked to her, "Get on."

//To Be Continued//.  
PS. Will only be continued if this story gets enough hits.


End file.
